endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MA4585159/The Basics of Editing in Source Mode
Due to influx of new editors and the steadily insufficient level of skill of old ones I have taken it upon myself to explain how I make all these “spiffy” posts. With the data introduced here you will be able to make decent-looking contributions to Wikia pages. In my experience, the most effective way of editing anything beyond simple text is in Source mode as it grants direct access to the coding of the text. Visual mode does not display all of the coding and may conceal notable errors. Also, some of the functions have a long loading time. Another notable advantage is that the entire page can be pre-coded in a normal text editor (like I’m doing now in MS Word) and copy-pasted directly into source mode. It will function. But when pasting into Visual mode, all MS Word coding is carried over, forming massive tags that determine every aspect of the text; I had to use Notepad to purge them. Most importantly, you can work on and store it offline, and the spellchecker is available (EDIT: IE 10 has a built-in spellchecker but it doesn't function in Visual mode). Wikipedia also has no Visual mode. To enable Source mode when editing, use the Source tab to the right of the URL of the page being edited. To enable Source mode editing of a comment, use the “[]” button next to the eye-shaped button. Basic Text Type your text, preferably without mistakes. If u need to imitate Rushn aksent, I can help you. When separating paragraphs of text, you need to be aware of one thing: You must use End Line twice (also known as Enter button) As you can see here, I deliberately failed to do so. When separating paragraphs of text, you need to be aware of one thing: You must use End Line twice (also known as Enter button) And I’m doing this by putting a Space (“ “) in front of each line. With more complicated code, the tag will be used. Actually, I had to use it to display the tag. Note that this rule only applies to other paragraphs of text. Lists, images, et cetera needn’t be separated by an empty line of code. Headers Headers are specifically marked lines that also automatically form the table of contents, which acts as a navigation tool. Headers are normally organised in a downward hierarchy. A Level 1 Header (not put in the examples so as to preserve space) is normally used for the Page Name only (and you don’t need to code it in, it’s already in the URL). Level 2 are normally used for major sections. Level 3, the ones I use instead of Level 2, are for subsections. Level 4 is a very rare sight, and Level 5 is actually smaller than normal text. Here are the examples: Level 2 Header Level 3 Header Level 4 Header Level 5 Header Level 2 Header Level 3 Header Level 4 Header Level 5 Header It is advisable that at least some text is put between two headers, even those of different levels. There is sometimes an empty line displayed between them. Lists Something very useful to list upgrades and stuff. Bulleted List *A bulleted list is useful for making a number of points *It is also useful for equal options **A list can have multiple levels *A bulleted list is useful for making a number of points *It is also useful for equal options **A list can have multiple levels As pointed out earlier, you needn’t leave an empty line in between the list and the rest of the text. Numbered List #It’s like a bulleted list, but with numbers, and useful for making points that must go in a certain order #It’s also a great way for listing upgrades. ##It can have multiple levels as well. However, unlike MS Word, there is just one constant number style. #After you’re finished with subpoints and subsubpoints, the list can continue. Useful for making small upgrade trees. #But beware: inserting an empty line breaks up the numbering of the text. #It’s like a bulleted list, but with numbers, and useful for making points that must go in a certain order #It’s also a great way for listing upgrades. ##It can have multiple levels as well. However, unlike MS Word, there is just one constant number style. #After you’re finished with subpoints and subsubpoints, the list can continue. Useful for making small upgrade trees. #But beware: inserting an empty line breaks up the numbering of the text. Mixing Lists #*#* # *#*# * #*#* # *#*# * Note how the page creates the levels that should be absent. Images The “right” option and the caption are non-essential. Maximum practical width is roughly 670px. The “Add Photo” toolbar option works, though, but you can upload the photo in advance (using the Wiki Navigation drop-down menu). Licensing Please add licensing as you upload the image. When uploading, there is a drop-down menu to the right that contains a number of options. They include "own work" and "borrowed from Wikipedia", as well as "fair use". "Borrowed from Wikipedia" is "copyleft" - it's cut and clear as long as you mark it is Wikimedia content. "Fair use", in essense, means that you don't infringe the copyright owner's ability to reap the profits of their labour. Anything that comes from Endwar is fair use on this site, but, for example, Wikipedia's procedure requires justification for every screenshot, with lower resolution images and fragments if possible. At other times, please mark where the shot's from - the work must 'be attributed to its author. Also, it must not be referenced excessively. The current image library requires a full acounting of licensing. Please use appropriate template tags such as: or . PD stands for "public domain". Public domain is your friend, because it's something that doesn't come with copyright. It is either released voluntarily (some files on Wikipedia are) or legally: either the author is long gone or it's a work of an employee of some government made during the comission of their duties, for example, hoorah, the entire US Federal Government and Armed Forces. Trust Wikipedia's files, they always have their copyright clearly outlined. Text Formatting ''Italic - used for names of ships and works of art as well as quotes '''Bold Crossed-out Underlined Horizontal line: ---- Italic Bold Crossed-out Underlined Horizontal line: ---- Note that the ‘ normally used in MS Word does not cut it. However, the ' is of the right type in Internet Explorer (and ergo this editor) and Word Mobile. Links Short for “hyperlinks”. Internal User: MA4585159 User: MA4585159 Or you can camouflage it: Insert your text here Insert your text here For some unknown reason, the lower link isn't working! It's because it's a recurrent link: I've linked you to the page you're on. And you can’t screw it up. Because the link goes red: Congratulations! There is no page named this way Note: links count as text. I used the empty lines here. Additionally, you can use # to snap directly to a header containing the indicated text: User Blog: MA4585159/Light Infantry#Direct Action Package User Blog: MA4585159/Light Infantry#Direct Action Package External (any) Links to URL of your choosing. Never go red. Normally disguise themselves as numbers, in ascending order from top of the page to the bottom http://www.yandex.ru/ http://maps.yandex.ru/ http://www.yandex.ru/ http://maps.yandex.ru/ Or you can “camouflage” them. Note that your text follows after the space. Яндекс is the most popular Russian (and post-Soviet) search engine Яндекс is the most popular Russian (and post-Soviet) search engine Please don’t post malicious links! Seriously! Youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NK7YkijQA0&t=1m40s http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NK7YkijQA0&t=1m40s Note the 1m40s tail, which is non-essential but snaps the video to the indicated point. Wikipedia and Other Wikis Wikipedia: Wikipedia Wikipedia: Wikipedia Linking to pages in other Wikis is doable as well through the internal links: w:c:masseffect:Series w:c:masseffect:Series The wiki name has to be printed as it is in the URL. For example, Command and Conquer is "cnc", Dawn of War is "dow"; some recognise multiple URLs, such as both "wh40k" and "warhammer40k". Tables After I started there was a revision of table templates. I’ll post both exemplars here. And now the new one Deleting Users can’t do. But, as an admin, I can. Use the “delete” template. And, by the way, I have an announcement. When dealing with vandalism, be smart. Do not try to fix by editing. Use the Undo function in History (drop-down menu next to Edit) for single edits. Or just let me use the Rollback functions, which utterly purges everything done by the last editor. Category:Blog posts